


Stripped and Locked

by Tuesdayschildd



Series: The Dom!Varchie Chronicles [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Day 3, F/M, Handcuffed, Riverdale Kink Week, Smut, Strip Tease, holy shit i have 5 more of these to finish, tied up, we love a dominant veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuesdayschildd/pseuds/Tuesdayschildd
Summary: He doesn’t put up a fight and keeps silent, which earns him a “Good boy”. The knots aren’t that tight and they both know he’ll have to play along, but Archie is nothing but a willing participant to all things Veronica Lodge in the bedroom.She leans over to press a quick short kiss to his lips and then stands up, feet on either side of him, her face exuding all sorts of confidence and sexiness. “All eyes on me, handsome.”As the sultry vocals start, she’s swaying her hips slowly back and forth, hands brushing up her sides softly, running up into her hair as she stares him down, teeth tugging on her lower lip. He’s staring daggers at her, like he’s not quite all there back in his head yet with the alcohol, but he knows something important is happening to him, for him, and he wants her lip in his mouth instead.





	Stripped and Locked

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from my girl Milly @camilxdge  
> Kudos for all the inspiration ;)
> 
> And forever shouting out to my girl Addison @camilascheryl, hardest working beta in kink week.

Playlist  
Crazy in Love remix (Fifty Shades) - Beyoncé  
Edibles - JoJo  
TiO - Zayn

 

_______  
  
His footsteps carry in the hall and she listens to the sounds he’s making, likely discarding his clothing behind him. She can picture it- his T-shirt over his head, belt thrown haphazardly, jeans in a pile. She’s snuggled into their bed, down comforter tucked in around her shoulders like a cloud as the moonlight streams in the window. It’s 4 am, and she’s already gotten 7 hours of sleep, and he’s home earlier than she expected.  
  
And then the door is opening slowly, too slowly, he’s drunk, trying ridiculously hard not to make any noise to wake her, but then he’s tripping over something and swearing under his breath as he clutches his foot, hopping around and making more noise in the darkness. She can’t help but laugh.  
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Archie apologizes sheepishly, and then he’s slipping in next to her under the covers, curling his body around hers.  
  
Veronica jumps with the shock of his cold hands and feet against her pleasantly bed-warmed skin, squirming out of his clutches as he tries to burrow in deeper around her. “You’re freezing! Get off!” She half laughs, brushing him off and turning around. His eyes are glossy and he’s smiling something evil.  “You look like you had fun,” she whispers to him.  
  
“Too much, Ronnie, too much.”  
  
“Tell me,” she asks, curious, propping her head up on her hand, elbow bent, a few inches of space between them, his goofy smiling causing one of her own. His good moods always have this infectious tone, radiating out through his skin like summer sunshine on a gloomy day, and it doesn’t matter what she’s doing or feeling, because she has to stop and stare in awe at her husband and his smile.  
  
“Well it’s Reggie, so of course we went to the strip club. They put him up on the stage, Ronnie, and he...” he trails off laughing hard, “he...started...dancing...on the poll...” it’s takes him a solid 10 seconds to get the rest of the words out, “...and he started getting tips from the dancers!”  
  
He trails off laughing and hiccuping, gasping for air and wiping tears, and she chuckles at his obvious enjoyment. Reggie’s bachelor party had been in the works for weeks, the penultimate event of the year for the boys, more important than the actual wedding between him and Josie, and when that Saturday night finally came she sent him off with the same strict instructions she gave him for his own bachelor party: have fun, don’t get arrested, don’t mess up his pretty face, don’t pick up a venereal disease, and please dear god, don’t tell her what he did unless she asks specifically.  
  
Archie’s running his hand through his hair and licking his lips, hard chest bare, and she feels something starting to tingle between her legs at the sight of him. She decides she does in fact want to know more about his evening.  
  
“Which club did you go to?” she inquires, tucking in closer to his side.  
  
“Sapphire 39,” he answers, grabbing her hand to stop her tracing patterns across his chest, lacing their fingers together over his heart and closing his eyes.  
  
“Of course. Nothing but the best for Reginald.” She maneuvers in closer to him, shifting a leg across his pelvis, his other arm instinctively coming down around her back to rest on her thigh to hold her in place.  
  
Since he has her appendages locked in now, she tries another tactic to get his attention, pulling her chin up his chest closer to his ear, “See anything else you liked?” She asks coyly, with just a hint of breathiness, watching as the eye closest to her peaks slightly open to peer down.  
  
“Maybe,” he answers shutting his eye again, a smirk on the corner of his mouth growing. He wants to flirt, too, his hand now playing with the soft skin of the back of her thigh, whispering touches that give her shivers. “A couple things, actually.”  
  
“Tell me.”  
  
“Lots of pretty girls everywhere, they really know how to dance.”  
  
“Did they dance for you?”  
  
“Mmm-hmmm, right on my lap. But you can’t touch them. A couple cute blondes,” he detaches the hand clenching hers on his chest to tuck it behind his head, like he’s relaxed while toying with her, eyes still closed, that cocky grin on his face.  
  
“Oh, we’re into blondes now, are we?” She folds her hands under her chin, waiting for his eyes to peak open at her again.  
  
“Not normally, but I’m coming around.”  
  
“I’ll keep that in mind next time I invite one into our bed,” she waits for the reaction, the flush that always adorns his face when she brings up her fluid sexuality, and without fail it appears at her request. With her words, she can feel his blood leaving the rest of his body to travel down below as his eyes fly open.  
  
“Do you want another dance, cowboy? Or are you all tired out?” She asks, cocking an eyebrow at his expression, a cross between intrigue and amusement. “I can guarantee it’ll be better than anything else you saw tonight.”  
  
“I think I can handle it,” he shoots back, still trying to maintain the upper hand despite his inebriated state and her clearly superior 4 am sober flirting.  
  
She plans quickly, getting up in the dark to flick the side lamp on and rushing over to his drawers to dig for something. She’s wearing a pair of undies and one of his T-shirt’s, a habit she has when she falls asleep without him, not ideal, but it’ll do for now.  
  
A quick stride over to her phone on the side table, fingers shuffling across the screen, knowing exactly what is it she’s looking for, and within seconds the opening notes of Beyoncé’s Crazy in Love remix is coming out of the surround sound speakers in the room. He’s brought his other arm up behind his head while she’s gone, which is perfect for when she straddles his chest and proceeds to start tying his wrists together to the headboard with one of his neckties she had pulled from his drawer.  
  
He doesn’t put up a fight and keeps silent, which earns him a “Good boy”. The knots aren’t that tight and they both know he’ll have to play along, but Archie is nothing but a willing participant to all things Veronica Lodge in the bedroom.  
  
She leans over to press a quick short kiss to his lips and then stands up, feet on either side of him, her face exuding all sorts of confidence and sexiness. “All eyes on me, handsome.”  
  
As the sultry vocals start, she’s swaying her hips slowly back and forth, hands brushing up her sides softly, running up into her hair as she stares him down, teeth tugging on her lower lip. He’s staring daggers at her, like he’s not quite all there back in his head yet with the alcohol, but he knows something important is happening to him, for him, and he wants her lip in his mouth instead.  
  
Her hands drag down over her neck and she lets her head fall back to expose all that skin to him, letting her hips get lost in the grinding beat as she continues to sway. As her hands continue down over the front of her shirt to softly cross over her breasts she lets out a little moan as the cotton brushes over her skin.  
  
“Fuck,” he grumbles softly, pulling a little at his restraints and shifting around on the bed, his growing erection clearly evident through his boxers, standing at attention for her.  
  
She turns around then, slyly looking over her shoulder down at him as she starts to drag the shirt up her body. Her panties are lace and slightly see through, giving him a closer view of her backside as the inches of skin of her lower back come into view.  
  
She pulls it over her head, but keeps an arm across her bare chest as she tosses it to the side, extending her head back to let her onyx hair tickle the top of her bum before brushing it forward over one shoulder to show him her full back. Then she’s sinking down onto her knees, hips over his upper thighs, and her hips begin rolling forward in the air as the chorus fills the room.  
  
He’s groaning or mumbling incoherently as his eyes are locked into her rolling backside. But then she’s straightening her legs out on other side of him in a split and backing up towards his erection and he swears under his breath again as she makes a slight contact with the bulge, begging for her attention.  
  
“Somebody sure wants to play. Like what you see, Archiekins?” She's grinning as she drags her hips over his erection again, hands forward on the bed bracing her weight there to deny him more contact.  
  
“You’re killing me,” he moans, trying to buck up into her, but she’s laughing and lifting up away from him.  
  
“Ah ah ah, not yet,” she teases, bending her knees back in to put her weight there, and then all at once she’s bending backwards, first her head and then her shoulders coming to rest on his upper abdomen, her chest extended up and he can finally see her breasts offered up to the sky. She’s rolling her body to the beat and her hands are coming up to cup herself before dragging up her neck, into her hair and letting her hips drop onto his, finally.  
  
He’s pushing into her ass like it’s his only purpose in life, nearly lifting them both off the bed, trying to get any sort of friction as he watches his wife stretches herself across him, rolling and shifting in time to the music, mouthing the words to the song. The air is static and the dull maroon lighting from the bedside table lamp is doing something amazing to her bare skin, or maybe it’s his state of inebriation with the stars in eyes, but either way he swears he’s never seen her look so sexy.  
  
He watches as one of her hands trails farther south down her body and into her panties, the motion it starts familiar to him, and the noises she’s beginning to make like finding water in the desert. He’s tugging on the tie around his wrists and knows he can easily slip at least one hand out when he chooses, but he wants to let her take this farther first, wants to see what else she does before he ruins it.  
  
But he does bend a leg up to try to get his thigh near where her hand is, wanting to give her something to grind down onto, but she only laughs and sits up, pushing his leg back down to the mattress and turns around to crawl up around him on all fours. She sits on his belly, up above where he wants her to, and takes a single finger to drag down his temple, across his jawline, to his lip, his tongue diving out to catch it, tasting her juices on it for a split second before she’s smiling again and bringing the digit instead to her own mouth.  
  
His pupils dilate as he watches her suck on her finger starting to roll her body again, the other hand coming up to cup her breast and pull on the tip.  
  
He’s done, pulling his wrist down through the easy knots and has his hand around her neck in a second, dragging her lips down to his. She’s making a noise of protest as his tongue dives in to catch any lingering taste left there, which she allows for a second, but before she can get lost in his air, she’s pushing him back down onto the pillows and pulling away.  
  
“Oh no, Archiekins, you broke the rules. Tsk tsk,” she scolds, shaking her head with a smile.  
  
“I’m seriously dying here, Ronnie.”  
  
“Now I have to punish you,” her voice drops in a wicked grin as she slides off of him and off the bed, and he knows he’s fucked because she’s going towards their drawer of toys, digging around somewhere in the back of it which only worries him more.  
  
Grinning when she turns, she hides her prize behind her as she comes back to the bed and slips back to her perch on top of him.  
  
“Get that hand back up there,” she commands.  
  
He stares her down for a moment before acquiescing, bringing his rogue hand back up to the other. Before he can comprehend the flash of silver he sees, he’s feeling it around his wrists as she handcuffs him there in place. This is not something he can get out of without her help and now he truly is at her mercy, his cock twitching in anticipation as she stands back up over him.  
  
As the song is coming to a close, she’s slipping her thumbs under the sides of her panties and shimming them down over her thighs. She takes one foot out as they fall and lets them drape over the other, the one she picks up and flicks forward, the lace landing square on his face.  
  
He’s breathing them in when the next song begins, one he’s more familiar with, as he’s caught her singing it in the kitchen on occasion when she beats him home from work. He feels her hands at his waist, starting to pull his boxers down and he’s shaking the panties off his face so he can see her, returning to stand after she gets them past his feet. His erection is straining, painful looking, and the way she’s staring at it is doing all kind of things to him.  
  
“Please, gorgeous,” he tries his luck, shifting his hips around restlessly as she continues to swish her hips back and forth way too far away from him, now getting lost in the words that she’s singing to the room.  
  
Her hands are everywhere all over her body and in her hair and for a brief moment he wonders why they never did follow up on that drunken conversation they had once about getting a pole installed in the bedroom. She’s turning to face away from him and bending forward at the waist with a flat back, shaking it all for him, and he can see every damn inch of her that he’s intimately familiar with, his cock twitching as her hips dip a little up and down.  
  
“Fuck, you look so fucking sexy,” he groans.  
  
“And you’d be getting it in already if you weren’t such a bad boy,” she throws back at him, stretching back up. “Whatever will I do with you?” She’s licking her lips and eyeing him like a snack, and he’s instantly regretting his prior escape move as she’s sinking down to her knees. Her hands are on his thighs and he’s never been more thankful for a simple touch, but then she’s actually leaning down over his erection and he’s sending up a prayer to whatever he did in a past life to deserve this woman as her tongue takes a long swipe up his shaft.  
  
The bed is quivering as he shakes when she reaches the head and she’s sucking in the drop of precum on the tip like it’s the most delicious thing she's ever had on her tongue. But he’s so far gone and twitching and his balls are tightening in anticipation, but then she’s grabbing him hard around the base before he can come, and it feels like a bucket of ice water over his head.  
  
“Oh no, baby,” she’s purring into the skin over his hips. “I’m not done with you yet.”  
  
She releases her hand and leans up to drag her tongue around his navel and trace his abdominals a bit, her breasts swinging dangerously close to his erection, but she continues to climb higher and then she’s straddling his chest and settling in.  
  
If he thought she was done dancing, he was dead wrong, watching as she continues to thrust her hips against his chest and drag her hands across her arms, her fingertips caressing her shoulder, her neck, her face. She’s pushing her hair back and bending closer to drag her lips across his in a whisper before her tongue comes out to trail over his jaw to his ear.  
  
“How’s the show?”  
  
He knows what she wants to hear and he’s in no position to toy with her now. “You’re the best thing I’ve ever seen,” he says quietly to her, too far gone to even try to hide his tone of desperation.  
  
She smiles smugly, running her hands over his raised arms, his biceps flexing under her touch. His eyes are soft now when she catches them, and he’s too damn endearing looking up at her so earnestly.  
  
“Oh Archie, you’re too adorable of a captive.”  
  
He thinks for a minute she’s going to release his hands, but instead she’s backing up down his chest and as she hovers poised over his erection he decides that no, this is better than freeing his hands. She’s sliding down on him to the hilt in one swoop, and if it weren’t for the hand she’s now got clenched on his balls, he’d already have lost it.  
  
There’s heaven and hell right there on top of him, driving him insane slowly as she swivels her hips around, barely lifting them, enjoying the feeling of him fully inside of her for a few minutes. He can feel her tightness around him, but with her hand clenched on him he can’t quite feel her walls quivering to know that she too is close.  
  
So when she comes a minute later with his name on her lips, he’s not prepared, not at all, not when she finally releases her hand from him as she rides him, lifting her hips on his to begin slamming down onto him, and she’s literally taking his orgasm from him, groaning as she feels him coming inside her. He wants this, her like this, every minute of every day, sucking the life out of him between her legs.  
  
When she’s finally spent, she falls forward on to him, panting, her cheek meeting his sweaty chest. She takes a minute to catch her breath, realizing she’s missing his arms around her as they normally are at this point. She giggles to herself as she mouths kisses across his skin before looking up at him with a grin like a cat who caught the canary.  
  
His eyes are locked on hers and she’s sure she can see the flames in the irises.  
  
“You are so going to get it,” he growls to her, which only causes her grin to widen in glee.  
  
“Oh, but my dear, sweet Archiekins, you’re still all locked up.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
